


Two Careless Uncles Sleeping to the Beat

by FlaringDichotomies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M, computer generated, perhaps a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaringDichotomies/pseuds/FlaringDichotomies
Summary: A computer generated story about some kids that play a computer game.





	1. Chapter 1

#  Two Careless Uncles Sleeping to the Beat

##  A Short Story

##  by flaringdichotomies

John Egbert was thinking about Dave Strider again. Dave was a delicious crow with short nose and long fingered disembodied arm.

 

John walked over to the window and reflected on his deadly surroundings. He had always loved colorful Skaia with its super, sticky space. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel empty.

 

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a delicious figure of Dave Strider.

 

John gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a not cool, spicy-spiteful, Green Kool Aid drinker with soft nose and ebony haired disembodied arm. His friends saw him as a super, sticky Sin of Wrath. Once, he had even helped a tight Dadbert cross the road.

 

But not even a not cool person who had once helped a tight Dadbert cross the road, was prepared for what Dave had in store today.

 

The wind blew like screwing lizard, making John derpy. John grabbed a B I G hammer that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

 

As John stepped outside and Dave came closer, he could see the yarbelicious smile on his face.

 

"I am here because I want karkat," Dave bellowed, in a tangy tone. He slammed his fist against John's chest, with the force of 1260 davesprite. "I frigging hate you, John Egbert."

 

John looked back, even more derpy and still fingering the B I G hammer. "Dave, your jokes are poop," he replied.

 

They looked at each other with energetic feelings, like two stinky, super slimer soaring at a very legg end of the world, which had smooth funk music playing in the background and two careless uncles sleeping to the beat.

 

John regarded Dave's short nose and long fingered disembodied arm. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.

 

"Hmph," pondered Dave.

 

"Please?" begged John with puppy dog eyes.

 

Dave looked wrathful, his body blushing like a tan, thankful time.

 

Then Dave came inside for a nice drink of Green Kool Aid.

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source page:
> 
> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/2pwlhky/two-careless-uncles-sleeping-to-beat.html
> 
> Keywords fed to generator:
> 
> John, Egbert, Dave, Strider, karkat, Your jokes are shit, Skaia, colorful, deadly, empty, energetic, wrathful, derpy, B I G, not cool, spicy-spiteful, tangy, delicious, legg, careless, end of the world, screwing, soaring, sleeping, Dadbert, Sin of Wrath, crow, smooth, Green Kool-Aid, hammer, time, boondollars, wind, lizard, slimer, davesprite, nose, disembodied hand, soft, ebony haired, long fingered, short
> 
> * I have no idea what yarbelicious means, but I only see it in other nonsense stories. AKA, it’s a plagiarism catcher. Very tricky writer@plot-generator.org.uk. I’m onto you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predetermined Key phrases: John Egbert, Dave Strider, banana foster, Time, legg, Bro, John, hug, Rose, window, Dirk, Skaia, John, brain, photograph, John, egg.
> 
> Autofill suggestions from my phone- based on my own typing habits over the past four years- will be used to generate this short piece. The above keywords will be manually entered, in that order, with 5 - 50 words between each keyboard.
> 
> Generated 4-13-19

Title: is a good 

 

John Egbert is a good. Dave Strider was the time of time to go. ooo yeah that's right banana foster for me too. Time for the kids to go go to get back to work. ooo i is the legg is the day i is the time. Bro has no idea what he is doing right now omg. John is the time of time to get my hair done.

 

ooo yeah hug me and my boy. Rose is a good. yes please do not go to the window for the first time in the mornin. i love the prince of the anime. Dirk is a good, man and he is so cute omg.

 

Skaia is the time of time to get my hair done. John is the day you get to go go to get the kids and then go go get to the game. yeah i did you. Brain dead now. Photograph of my god John is my life. Egg rolls in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Conclusion: The predictive text occasionally used a default setting, ie. repeating the line "to get my hair done." At the moment, the algorithm to adjust suggestions to my own typing habits is clunky at best- not to mention a complete black box- but there is evident reflection of my own personality. (Despite the content of my fics here, I do favor wholesomeness.)
> 
> Maybe I am underestimating the algorithm though: my love for the prince of anime was confessed precisely between the keywords window and Dirk, making a pair of relatively coherent sentences despite the short memory of predictive text. ("time of time" is an example of very short memory. The ai has no idea its being redundant even two words later.)
> 
> My typing habits suggest every character "is a good." And they are. 
> 
> Additionally, I can confirm that I am brain dead for the readers, and that John is my life. Happy tenth anniversary and 23rd birthday!


End file.
